New Beginnings
by Miss R. Hood
Summary: AU Spencer and Aaron are best friends living in an orphanage. Their lives were never the greatest and everything changes when Derek and Penelope Morgan decide to adopt them! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

"What's going to happen if you get adopted and I don't? You're my best friend..." Spencer sniffled and then started crying. Aaron stared at Spencer and then left the hiding place. He saw Anderson run by and then saw Seaver run by, they were chasing each other. Aaron quickly found Jason sitting by the fireplace.

"Spencer's crying again. I don't know how to calm him down." Aaron bluntly stated. Jason was up in a heartbeat.

"where is he, Hotch?" Jason said as he used the nickname he came up with. He followed the younger boy to the closet and found Spencer crying.

"Hey Reid?" he said using another nickname. The boy with glasses looked up.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's wrong? Hotch said you were crying, which you clearly are." Jason said stating the obvious.

"Aaron's gonna get adopted before me and I'm going to be all alone!" the boy wailed and started crying even harder. Jason sighed, this was the exactly what Jason feared. He was turning eighteen at the end of the week and Aaron has no idea how to help out Spencer.

"Want to go play some chess? I can show you more moves." the boy's eyes lit up and he nodded. He wiped his face on his sleeve and ran to get the chess board and pieces.

"Aaron? I need you to listen carefully." the younger boy nodded. "I'm going to be leaving here in a couple of days."

"What!? We can't lose you! Where are you going!?" Aaron demanded.

"I'm turning 18 and I don't have to stay here anymore, I can't Hotch, I just can't. I promise that I will write to you and Reid. You need to keep an eye out for him, he's the youngest boy here and is a little shy, can you do it for me? And for now just keep it between you and me okay?" Aaron nodded, numbly and watched Spencer come back with his chess set. Aaron left the room and was headed back to the room he shared with Anderson and Spencer when Ms. Strauss found him.

"Aaron! Just the boy I was looking for. Come with me for a minute?" she asked. The young boy followed his guardian. She led him to the interview room where a couple was waiting. "Aaron, this is Derek Morgan and his wife Penelope."

"Hi." the young boy said. He stayed standing next to Strauss.

"They are thinking of adopting you." Strauss stated. Aaron felt lightheaded. He couldn't leave Spencer. He made a promise, one that he intended to keep. The fourteen year old looked at the couple sitting at the table and back to his guardian.

"Sir," Aaron said addressing Mr. Morgan, "I appreciate that you and your wife would like to adopt me but I must refuse. I made a promise to my best friend here, and that is one that I intend to keep. Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to get back to what I was doing." Aaron turned on his heel and started to leave.

"Son?" Mr. Morgan said before Aaron could completely leave the room.

"Sir?"

"Who is your best friend here? My wife and I were actually looking to adopt two boys because we have two girls at home who would love younger brothers."

"Spencer Reid. He's 12."

"Would you go get him? We would like to talk to both of you." Mrs. Morgan said, talking for the first time. Hotch nodded and left to go find his best friend.

"Are you sure that you would want to adopt both of them? Spencer is quite a handful." Strauss said as she looked at the files in her hands.

"Of course, anything to get another boy a loving home." Penelope said. Strauss nodded and waited for the two boys to get back. Aaron came back with Spencer in tow and the two sat across from the couple.

"Well I will leave you four to talk; I will be back in a half an hour." Strauss said and then she left.

Spencer and Aaron stared at the couple. This was Spencer's first interview with Aaron.

_We might get adopted together!_ Thought the twelve year old.

"I'm Derek and this is Penelope." Mr. Morgan said as he waved to his wife.

"I'm Spencer, and Aaron is my best friend!" the twelve year old exclaimed. Aaron smiled at the statement. Derek noticed the small smile the dark brunette made.

"So boys what grades are you in for school?" Penelope asked eager to learn about the boys.

"I'm in eleventh grade, but I'm fourteen, I skipped the first and second grade." Aaron said proudly.

"I'm twelfth grade, but I'm twelve. I skipped a bunch of grades and some of the classes I have to take online" Spencer said slightly sheepish but still proud. Both Derek and Penelope were surprised. The four talked about really anything for about an hour before Strauss came back. The boys said their good byes and left to complete homework. Strauss sat down across from the Morgans.

"How'd it go?" she asked as she took out a note pad.

"Fantastic! Both boys are wonderful!" Penelope said. Strauss nodded.

"So you think you would want to adopt them? Your records are still clear since the last time I saw you."

Penelope looked at her husband who nodded. "Of course! Can we tell them today?"

"Of course, I'm thinking that I can get the paperwork through quickly so it's possible that they can go home with you at the end of the week." The couple smiled happily. Strauss looked at her file and then back at the couple. "I also have to add that both boys have some side effects from where they were before they came here. They both have extreme nightmares. Spencer's vision seems to get worse every year so he needs new glasses each year. Aaron has contacts with back up glasses."

"They are perfect, and I think that they like us as well so it should go well. So can we tell them?" Derek asked. Strauss nodded and went to get the boys.

"Baby girl, you happy with this?"

"Derek, I'm MORE than pleased! This is going to be great! Our family is complete! We are going to need to paint their rooms and get them furniture and clothes and stuff they like, we have so much to do!"

"Whoa, girlie, calm down, we have to talk to the girls tonight and we can probably permission from Ms. Strauss to take the boys out tomorrow and Wednesday." Penelope nodded and waited for the boys to come back. The boys came back with Strauss and looked nervous.

Penelope took the lead. "Boys, how would you like to get adopted?" Aaron and Spencer's mouths both dropped and they turned towards each other. Their cautious façade was dropped and they both ran to Penelope and hugged her.

"Yes, ma'am! Thank you sir!" they said in unison to Penelope and then to Derek. The adults in the room all laughed a little and smiled.

"The paperwork will be finished by Friday so you can take the boys home then." Strauss said.

Derek stood up and went next to his wife. "Ms. Strauss, perhaps we can take the boys out to buy furniture tomorrow and Thursday so they have stuff when they come home with us?" Aaron and Spencer stared at the orphanage owner with pleading eyes.

"Of course, but after school and homework."

"We don't have school tomorrow and we did all our homework for the week anyway."

"Spencer, why isn't there school tomorrow?"

"Yon Kippur starts tonight at sunset so the school gives us off for it. Can we go Mr. Morgan and his wife tomorrow?" Spencer quipped and looked at his brother and his soon to be new parents.

"Well-" Strauss was cut off by Derek, who was nodding.

"Of course, but only if you promise not to call me "Mr. Morgan", that's my father, you both can call me Derek or anything that you please and for Pen, you can call her Penelope or anything else, but nothing with formality. Got it?"

"Got it sir!" the boys said together.

"Aaron! We got to go tell Gideon! He'll be so happy since he's leaving at the end of the week." Before Aaron could question the twelve year old he was pulled out of the room.

* * *

HIIIII! New Story here! This is AU as you can tell. I will follow somethings from the plot but other wise it will be different!

I dont own anything! I wish I did!

Till next time!

Reviews and favs are welcomed! I'll love you for them!


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was sitting on his bed, reading a book when the door burst open. Aaron was being dragged by Spencer and they both looked excited.

"Gideon! Guess what!" The twelve year old all but shouted.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"We're getting adopted together!" stated Spencer. The boy with glasses looked more then happy. Gideon smiled.

"Really? That's awesome!" The oldest boy seemed genuinely happy. "You happy with this Hotch?" he asked considering that Aaron hadn't said a word.

"Yes! I get to keep my best friend with me and I don't have to break my promise." Spencer looked at his best friend.

"What promise?" the genius questioned.

Aaron looked sheepishly around and then started wringing the hem if his shirt with his hands.

"Well um... When you told me that I was your best friend I sorta promised myself that I would leave or get adopted till you did..." Spencer looked at Aaron with admiration in his eyes.

"Reallly?" the young boy asked.

"Yeah..." Spencer did something Aaron never expected him to do when he was told about the promise. He started crying and then he tackle hugged Aaron.

"T-thank you! I always thought I w-would be alone without you..." Spencer managed to mumble out. Jason was staring at his friends. He stood up silently.

"where are you going?" Aaron asked.

"I need to get my books from inside." Gideon told the boys, but in reality he was going to check out the people adopting his friends. Spencer and Aaron accepted the answer and started chatting about whether or not they were going to be able to paint their rooms.

* * *

Jason walked quietly down the stairs, a habit from when he was little and he would sneak up to the roof to watch the stars at night. He passed Anderson and Seaver who were holding hands and laying down. He smirked and knocked on the door where Strauss was.

"Ah Jason. What can I do for you?" she asked sincerely. He had some papers in his hands.

"Well I heard Reid and Hotch are getting adopted, so I have some stuff that I would you like to give to the people that are adopting them." he handed the papers over.

"what are these?"

"my college address at Stony Brook University and my cell number in case Spencer or Aaron need/want to talk to mr after im gone at the end of the week. Can I ask who's adopting them?" Strauss nodded and handed Gideon the file over.

"They adopted Emily and JJ five years ago. Aaron was new here and Spencer wasn't here yet."

" I remember them, they were complete opposites but you couldn't separate them." Strauss nodded. "so Mr. and Mrs. Morgan are good still?" Strauss nodded again. "When are Hotch and Reid going home with them?"

"By the end of the week if I can get the paperwork through quickly."

"Oh that's good." he handed the folder back to Strauss and nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course, can you tell the boys to come down and see me in my office when you get a chance." Gideon nodded and left. Strauss looked at the papers and then put them in the files.

Gideon found the boys and told them that Strauss was looking for them. They find her in the office and stand there until she notices them. She looks at them and then gestures to the chairs in front of her desk. They sat down and looked at her with curiosity.

"Spencer, Aaron. Your adoption process is going to be fine. Don't worry about that but i worry about your nightmares..."

"Mine are fine." Aaron quickly said, not wanting to talk about the nightmares. Strauss looked at him skeptically.

"Now Aaron what did I say about lying?" she said. She saw spencer about to say what she asked but she shook her head and he stopped in his tracks.

"Not to." Aaron said through gritted teeth. " They aren't too bad, I haven't woken up screaming in how many days Spencer?"

"Three months about. And mine are okay I guess. I still have some weird flashback type things in mine but im coping enough." Strauss nodded and then dismissed the boys. She shook her head at both of them after they were gone and picked up her phone.

* * *

Sorry about this short chapter! It didn't want to get written and I didn't want to rush it. The next chapter will be better and longer! Read and Review!


End file.
